What Was He Like Before The Dark Side?
by EricaDC-ComicsQueen
Summary: Prequel to I Will Be By Your Side, But Not The Dark Side on how I believe is happening in Star Wars Episode VIII The Last Jedi. How does Rey fall in love and with who? Ten part special for you guys. Snoke's plans for Rey and Kylo Ren. This story also answers any questions you may have. Relyo x FinnRose x PoeRey x ReyBen. Please review.
1. Leia

**One shot prequel to I Will Be By Your Side, But Not The Dark Side. How I think Rey will fall in love? With who, you ask? With Ben Solo. Reylo is happening fingers crossed. Best part of mush up name the lo in Reylo can also be used when Kylo Ren becomes Ben Solo again. Please review sorry about grammar.**

 **Part One: Leia.**

The map was complete and the Resistance rejoice. Celebrating they finally found the Jedi master Luke Skywalker. Rey had heard stories of Luke Skywalker and believe he was a myth. Turns out he was real. Han Solo knew him they were friends and Leia Organa was his twin sister, but there was one question Rey wanted answered. Who was Kylo Ren's mother? Rey asked herself this question. Ben, Han had called him and his son.

"Ben?" C-3PO said stocked. "My goodness, last time I saw Master Ben he was only a boy heading off to train with his Uncle, Master Luke."

"So, you knew him?" Rey asked the protocol droid.

"Knew him?" C-3PO repeated. "Why miss? I more then knew him. I was there when he was born. The very day Genaral Organa gave birth to Master Ben I was connecting Master Luke telling him he was an uncle to a boy."

"General Organa?" Rey asked a little confused.

"Yes, she and Han Solo were married when they had their son, Ben Solo." C-3PO answered sounding happy. "I recall Han Solo connecting everyone he knew saying he and Princess Leia had a heathy baby boy. He was quite over the moon about becoming a father."

"Princess Leia?" Rey said getting more confuse.

"Sorry miss." C-3PO spoke again. "General Organa was once known as Princess Leia Organa of Aldeeran, before the planet was destroyed by the first Death Star and stopped going by her title six years ago."

"I see." Rey said taking a deep breath. "Thank you Threepio."

"Anytime miss." C-3PO said as he saw Rey walk off.

General Organa was a princess and the mother of Kylo Ren. Did she know? Is that why she hugged her or was it something else. General Organa was in a meeting by holo message disgusting something some Senators that were off world did. The central system was destroyed, but the Republic was still alive among the core worlds. A new Senate was created in the Sovereign System on Naboo. Rey was about to walk into the room when she was stopped by Admiral Ackbar.

"I can help you young lady?" he spoke in a low voice.

"I need to speak with General Organa." Rey said lowing her voice. "It's regarding her son."

"Wait, until after the meeting she having then talk to her." Admiral Ackbar spoke as he turned to see Leia dress in regal dress. "The First Order may have destroyed Hosnian Prime, but the Republic is still very strong and not giving up the fight. Brings back memories of the Rebellion."

"Our deepest shallows to you General Organa of the lost of your husband, Han Solo." A Senator spoke. "Despite his past he was indeed a respected member of the Rebellion and will be remembered as a hero."

"Indeed, for if it wasn't for him and his crew the destruction of the Star Killer Base wouldn't have happen." another Senator spoke. "Who knows how many more worlds and lives the First Order would destroyed or killed? Now on the matter of your brother, Luke Skywalker. We want to send ..."

"I've already picked someone to go." Leia spoke cutting the Senate off. "She is young yet very strong. I've sense it within her. She has to go to him and be trained by him. She can bring him home."

"Still holding on hope are you?" a third Senator said and Leia nodded. "Very well. Send the girl and we will continue the next move to defend against the First Order. No doubt they are leaking their wounds of this defeat. Farewell General."

"Farewell Senators." Leia said as the holo-messager went off. "You wanted to speak with me Rey?"

Rey blinked with a surprise of General Organa knew she wanted to speak to her. A smile appeared on Leia's face as she walked up to Rey. Rey nodded her responds to General Organa and was lead to small red couch. Rey sat down next to Leia and C-3PO come in carrying a tray of tea. Placing the tray down on the coffee table in front of the couch where Leia and Rey sat. He poured a cup for Leia before asking Rey if she wanted a cup of tea. Rey nodded with a smile. She never had tea.

"I remember Ben used to enjoy afternoon tea with me as a boy before I finally sent him off to train with Luke." Leia said with a smile, but it wasn't a happy smile. "Everyday after school he come home covered in dirt from roughhousing with his friends."

"Please, tell what he was like?" Rey asked Leia in her voice it sounded like she was afraid to asked. "He used to enjoy drinking tea with you after school and playing with his friends. What else?"

"Ha!" Leia laugh a little before taking a sip of tea. "Wherever he liked to admit it or not? Ben was a little like his father. Used to get into trouble like a normal healthy boy he would ran around and play. He once while playing active ball he broke one of the neighbor's windows. He was with his friends bolted back to my house to hide before I took them before the neighbor to take responsibility for their actions. Work off the damage. To be honest I think Ben enjoyed the hard work as he would help around the neighborhood gardens after that."

"He sounds wonderful." Rey said taking a sip of tea. "And a hard worker."

"He was and that was back when it simpler times." Leia said turning to a holo-image of her, Han and Ben. "This was the last image we took before we sent him off. He had turned fifteen. Still only boy back then, but getting as tall as his father. Sometimes I wish we can go back to that simpler time. He wouldn't ..."

"He wouldn't have killed Han." Rey finished Leia's words seeing the tears streaming down Leia's cheeks. "He told me Han would've disappointed me as he probe my mind. I saw Han as the father I've never had. Is that true?"

"Before we sent Ben off to train with Luke." Leia said taking another sip of tea. "Me and Han had gotten into a argument. You see we finally sent Ben to train with Luke because Ben accidentally Force push one of his friends into a tree. Hurting the boy badly he had intramural bleeding. The boy was alright after because Ben rush to me in tears telling me everything we got him to hospital in time. I told Han and Han, was angry at me for not sending Ben off sooner. Ben must've over heard us arguing over the matter. Didn't help Han was off world with his racing career hardly spent time with Ben, but when he got home he tried to spend time with Ben nearly all the time."

"Thus, the disappointment he said to me." Rey said trumping her cup of tea. "I'm sorry this is upsetting you. I will leave."

"Rey, no stop." Leia said grabbing Rey's hand. "It's was my fault he become Kylo Ren and Han died. I sent Ben away. I didn't tell Luke about Snoke. I asked Han to bring him home. All of it was my fault. Which is why I'm sending you to Luke?"

"What?" Rey said stocked. "No, it's not my place."

"Rey, I sense it within you." Leia said looking into Rey's eyes. "Luke has it. I have it. Ben has it. And you have it. The Force is in you and you can bring him home."

Rey looked at Leia and knew what she meant? Rey nodded in agreement and Leia smiled at the girl. She is the one. The one that will bring him back. Bring him home. A few days pass and Rey was given her final medical checks before she head off to Ahch-To. She gave Finn a farewell kiss on the forehead. She was going to miss him and wish him a speedy recovery because she knew in her heart they were going to meet again. When she didn't know as she didn't know how long her training with Luke was going to take? Rey took the Skywalker lightsaber and placed into a bag filled with things she needs. One of those things were holo-pads Leia insisted Rey take with her.

"Rey!" Leia said making Rey turn around. "May the Force be with you."

 **Please review. Sorry for the grammar. Had to add Carrie's last line in The Force Awakens. A true legend gone. Hope I capture her well in this story.**


	2. Luke

**One shot prequel to I Will Be By Your Side, But Not The Dark Side. How I think Rey will fall in love? With who, you ask? With Ben Solo. Reylo is happening fingers crossed. Best part of mush up name the lo in Reylo can also be used when Kylo Ren becomes Ben Solo again. Please review sorry about grammar.**

 **Part Two: Luke**

Luke sense someone was nearing the island. Someone special and strong in the Force. She had come to be taught by him. However he wasn't going to teaching anyone. Not what happen six years ago with his nephew? The Falcon appeared and Luke's heart shanked. He knew it wasn't Han flying the ship, but someone else and it wasn't Ben. It was about an hour when Rey finally reached him or she felt it was an hour maybe two or three hours, but there he was the legend himself. She took out the Lightsaber as Luke turn to face her. He wasn't expecting a young girl before him. Then again he wasn't expecting to see the lightsaber of his family bloodline.

"Hello!" Luke said greeting Rey. "Can I help you?"

"Can you help me use the Force?" Rey asked, but deep down that wasn't question she wanted to ask. "Leia, sent me. She thought best I was sent and not her."

"She blames herself." Luke said sadness in his voice. "But not all it is her fault. I am too at fault. I felt Han's death. I foresaw it and did nothing. I've failed her as I failed her son."

"Please, the Resistance needs you." Rey said trying to hold back tears. "The galaxy needs you. Leia needs you."

"They don't need me." Luke said walking towards Rey taking saber into his metal hand pushing towards Rey. "They need you. Come, with me and a Jedi you will not be."

The Jedi had to end! Rey was stocked to hear those words come from him. It explains why he said a Jedi she will not be, but to have the legend thought myth believe the Jedi had to end. He bought her to this tree with these old Jedi books inside. Showed her the ways of the Jedi long ago before the Republic. Before Order 66 and before the First Order. Did he know this? Rey had to know.

"Master Skywalker!" Rey called. "What was he like before the dark side?"

Luke froze taking a breath. The question she wanted to ask him deep down in her heart. Luke turn to face Rey. He? She meant Ben. Luke's face become sad and yet a smile appeared on the old man's face. Happy memories of Ben come flowing into his mind once more. From his birth to get a call from C-3PO it's a boy. To when he visit Han and Leia to meet his little nephew. Luke wave an hand to hint Rey to follow him. Rey followed Luke into a hut he was living in and started to make tea. Pouring a cup for Rey.

"The day Ben was born." Luke began taking out a holo-pad. "I got a call from C-3PO telling me Leia had given birth. Now I knew she had through the Force, but the gender of the baby I didn't know until I got this."

"Master Luke!" C-3PO image appeared. "Oh, dear a message I will leave then. Master Luke you must be busy building the Academy, but I was told by your sister to inform you ..."

"Luke!" Han image appeared young and full of life. "It's a boy. Leia gave birth to a boy. He got dark hair. No doubt he going to be a lady's charmer like his father."

"Excuse me I am recording and leaving a message for Master Luke." C-3PO cut in angrily. "I do not know to this day why Princess Leia married you?"

"She fell in love with me that's why?" Han answered annoyed. "I'll get the little guy. I'm a dad and it's a boy."

"Goodness, what would he be like if the princess gave birth to a girl?" C-3PO said shaking his golden head. "Well, Master Luke it seems you are a uncle to a nephew."

"We're naming him Ben after Obi-Wan Kenobi." Han reappeared holding a baby in his arms wrapped in a blue blanket. "Look, at him. He's so tiny Luke. Boy or girl I would have been happy with either."

Rey smiled at the holo-message and saw C-3PO with Han holding a baby. Hard to believe that baby boy was going to grow up and kill his father. Han seems so happy to be a father. He was there at the birth. Overjoyed! Rey wondered did her family felt that way when she was born before leaving her on Jakku to fend for herself. The holo-image had stopped when Han waved bye-bye to Luke while holding baby Ben's hand, saying the words; Bye-bye Uncle Luke. A smile appeared on Luke's face.

"I got that message three days after Ben was born and by then the Imperial civil war was over, ending on Jakku." Luke said turning to Rey. "I did ask Han what if Leia had a girl and not a boy? Well, he said spoil her rotten as he'll have two princesses. C-3PO must've explained my sister is a princess."

"Doesn't that make you a prince?" Rey asked.

"No!" Luke answered. "I was raised by my father's step-brother Owen Lurs on Tatooine. Me and Leia were separated at birth for our own protection from the Empire, and from our own father."

"I see!" Rey said opening her bag. "Leia, gave me these. Data pads she insisted I bring them."

"Ha!" Luke laugh happily. "Old holo-videos of Ben when he was little. Leia must've thought I want to see them or finish your request about my nephew."

"I wanted to know as well why he wanted to be as strong as Darth Vader?" Rey asked.

Luke's face dropped. The smile was gone. Luke looked away and then looked down at his cup of green tea. Thirty years ago he thought to himself. The Empire finally fell, but Imperial officers were still fighting. Not with the Rebels, but among themselves for power of who should be Emperor. Darth Vader was dead along with the Emperor. Luke remembered burning his father's body on the moon Endor. Rey thought she had over stepped her place.

"Thirty years ago my father saved me at the cost of his own life." Luke finally spoke and Rey listen. "However fifty-five years ago he had been turned to the dark side of the Force. Resulting in the death of thousands of Jedis young and old, and the sad death of my mother Padme Amidala his wife. The woman he loved with all his heart. Her death threw him deeper into the dark side by the hands of the Emperor. He become Darth Vader."

"The grandfather of Kylo Ren." Rey said thinking out loud. "I'm sorry he doesn't use his ... Given name. I think it's forbidden."

"Of course Snoke would forbid his rightful name." Luke said anger in his voice. "Another monster has turned another member of my family into something there not. Here, watch this. This boy playing with a X-Wing ship toy only five years old."

Rey watch as she saw a five years old Ben Solo run around making ship noises. He was smiling and laughing. He ran into the kitchen where Leia was making lunch for them. C-3PO helping in anyway he can. Ben had gone underneath the table. Making pilot radio noises underneath the table before running back out again. Leia had turned around and place plates of food on the table.

"Han, stop that and get Ben for lunch." Leia said.

"OK, Threepeo take the recording pad while I get Ben." Han said passing the device to the procotal droid. "Hey, Captain Ben time to refull your ship it's lunch time."

"Coming in for landing." Ben said come running back in placing his toy X-Wing ship on the table.

"Captain Ben you are clear for landing." Han said seating down for lunch. "Thanks, sweetheart. Looks good."

"Shall I get a picture Master Han?" C-3PO asked.

"Go ahead!" Han said and video ended there.

A image of all three of them seating together at the table eating lunch was taken. A real family. A family. Rey thought she felt a little jealous by this, but her heart was happy. She was happy to see this boy was the real Ben Solo. Rey watch more holo-videos of Ben Solo whether it was recorded by Han or Leia or by himself goofy about being a normal kid. Yet shallow came to her mind as Snoke had taken this boy and turn him into a monster. A monster who looked into the eyes of his father and killed him. Then Rey saw a holo-video dairy. She knew it's wrong to watch them, but she wanted to know more about of Ben Solo.

 **Please review. Sorry for the grammar. Wanted to make a more holo-image effect and of course add The Last Jedi scenes we're going to get. I hope I haven't made it too long for you guys and I got C-3PO personalty right. He can be hard to write.**


	3. Ben

**One shot prequel to I Will Be By Your Side, But Not The Dark Side. How I think Rey will fall in love? With who, you ask? With Ben Solo. Reylo is happening fingers crossed. Best part of mush up name the lo in Reylo can also be used when Kylo Ren becomes Ben Solo again. Please review sorry about grammar.**

 **Part Three: Ben**

Dairies. How many? There seems to be loads of them. Some where days apart. Some where once a week to once a month. Training and traveling to different worlds must've got in the way for him to record his time away from his parents. There were even holo-messages to Ben and from Ben to his parents among each data-pad. Rey started to watch the first holo-video. A fifteen year old Ben Solo appeared in a small room with a bed and table. He was wearing light robes and his dark hair was short with a pony tail down the side of his shoulder.

"First day here and I got a pony tail." Ben said feeling dumb. "Yep! Got a small pony tail. I'm not the only one with a pony tail. Some boys younger then me got them and girls as well. Funny thing they suit the girls more then me and the other boys here."

Beep! Beep! Ben turn around to see a blue and silver droid appeared. Beeping away as it come into the room. Ben greeted the droid with a wave and a smile.

"Oh, hey R2." Ben said. "I'm not doing much. Finish unpacking so I decide to record my thoughts."

R2-D2 beep! Ben laugh at the droid. Can Ben understand droid speak? Rey thought as she watch. Luke had left to meditate. Talking about Ben had somehow upset the old man. Rey sign lightly thinking she was causing too much pain to the family mentioning Ben all the time. She moved one to the next holo-video. Ben had a lightsaber in his hand and ignited it. Glowing yellow or gold Rey couldn't tell from the shading of the holo in-front of her, but it was bright and clear unlike the crossbow one Kylo Ren now has.

"Cool isn't it." Ben said excited. "I made it today. Older students get to make their own lightsabers. Look, it's gold super cool. Check it out. I learn how to use it?"

Ben moved back from the table to the center of the room. Giving himself some room so not to hit anything. He started swinging the gold lightsaber around. Showing off what he learn. He was really good. Then he got a small metal ball and active it. It hovered in the air and Ben focus hard to follow the floating metal ball. It started firing at him and with the lightsaber he deflected the beams fired. He was doing well until he hit the table blowing up. The holo-pad had fallen onto the floor and you could see was Ben's feet and him trying to put out the fire from blowing up the table.

"Ben!" Luke called. "Everything OK!"

"Fine!" Ben called back.

"Why can I smell smoke?" Luke asked walking into the room. "Ben! What did you do?"

"I was recording a holo-message showing what I learn to mom and dad ... And deflect a beam by accident onto the table." Ben explained trying to put out the fire.

"Next time do that outside not inside the Academy." Luke said using the Force to put out the fire. "Boy, you are just as bad as your grandfather was when he was a padawan at your age."

"Hahaha ... Oh, boy!" Ben laugh picking up the holo-pad turning it off.

The fire was out and Rey couldn't help, but laugh and smile on how so naive Ben was at his training. You think he knew better, but he was fairly young and learning. Luke was pretty mad Ben didn't think to do the task outside. Noted! Rey thought for her training. Rey moved onto other holo-videos until she got to the darker holo-videos. Ben had started wearing darker robes by then. Dark browns and red lever. He looked tired.

"Having nightmares again." Ben said he had turn eighteen by then. "Didn't sleep again last night. I don't know if these are dreams or nightmares or visions. I drink the herple tea Uncle Luke suggested and it does work for awhile then ... I saw a dark figure. He is tall and there's something about him. I don't know. I'm afraid. I'm afraid to tell Uncle Luke. Then again I think Uncle Luke is hiding something from me. I don't know. I miss you mom, dad please visit or message me back. Love you."

The holo-video ended there. A dark figure! Rey thought before moving onto another holo-video. Same as the last. A tired looking Ben Solo slowly falling to the dark side. Talking about dreams that become nightmares to visions of possible futures then the final holo-video. Ben was twenty-three years old and his robes was all black now. The young man of Ben Solo was clearly there, but wasn't there not in sight just the body.

"I got your message mother." Ben spoke in a snare voice it was angry. "Glad, you finally decided to me the truth after I already learnt it by the holo-news. Uncle Luke told me. I knew he was hiding something from me, but you my own mother not telling me before I even go off to train with Uncle Luke."

The room was shaking in the holo-video. Rey could feel the anger. The pain coming from the holo-video. How? She didn't understand herself. Was it the Force? Was it Ben? Was it the feeling she had for quite awhile now? Could Luke sense it? When she arrived on Ahch-To? The holo-video continued.

"I wonder what else my family has been hiding from me?" Ben went on his expression had turn dark. "You are the daughter of Darth Vader the fallen Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker and I am his grandson. The future is dark and there is another. I will find her and with her I will finish what Darth Vader had started."

The holo-video end there with everything in the room being destroyed before it went black. That was the last holo-pad recording and was that the day he destroyed everything. Why Luke went into exile? Why Luke believe he failed his nephew? The future is dark and there is another. He will find her and with her, he will finish what Darth Vader had started. What did he mean by that? Finish what Darth Vader had started? What did Darth Vader start in the first place? And her? With her? Who was her? Her! Then it hit Rey.

"Me!" Rey spoke aloud. "He was talking about me."

 **Please review. Sorry for the grammar. I hope I haven't made it too long for you guys. Wanted to show the happy days of Ben Solo and when he was young learning how to use the Force? And how to use a lightsaber? I thought he would keep holo-dairies and send holo-messages to his parents like a normal kid writing letters to their parents away at camp or school.**


	4. Training

**One shot prequel to I Will Be By Your Side, But Not The Dark Side. How I think Rey will fall in love? With who, you ask? With Ben Solo. Reylo is happening fingers crossed. Best part of mush up name the lo in Reylo can also be used when Kylo Ren becomes Ben Solo again. Please review sorry about grammar.**

 **Part Four: Training.**

"No, I cannot train you." Luke said.

"What?" Rey said stocked. "But I need you to help me. Kylo Ren wants to finish what Darth Vader has started and he wants me. He wants to finish it with me."

"Rey!" Luke said taking Rey's shoulders. "There isn't anything for me to teach you that you don't already know yourself. You don't need me. You already got knowledge you seek is right here. In your mind and in your heart."

Luke looked at Rey and gave her smile as he walked away. She couldn't understand it yet somehow she did. The knowledge she seek is right here in her mind and in her heart. Every time she viewed a holo-video of Ben Solo. Memories of her first encounter of him as Kylo Ren. Her heart beats for Ben Solo. How she wished she met him first and not Kylo Ren. Rey look upon the ocean before her and took a deep breath. She cleared her mind and let go. Light, dark and the balance. The Force is unbalance, but how to restore it back. Rey's eyes widen with surprise. Ben Solo.

"Show me a image of the scavenger." Snoke commanded.

"At once." Hux said pressing buttons on a holo-pad. "This image was taken from the interrogation room. We were lucky to even get this after the Resistance destroyed the Star Killer Base."

"So, this is she the scavenger from Jakku?" Snoke asked looking at the holo-image of Rey.

"Yes, but her accent isn't of the planet." Hux reported.

"How so?" Snoke asked curse of Hux's words. "Turn on the auto of the holo-image."

"You! You're afraid!" said the holo-image of Rey. "That you will never be as strong as DARTH VADER!"

The holo-image stopped there at Rey's words. Her accent was indeed different from the planet's native. Most people from Jakku have a rusty voice. Yet, her voice was clear. Can it be? Snoke thought. Impossible, but that ship was destroyed. The family gone or so the report said or was that a lie the Republic made up to cover up the truth. Regardless the scavenger needed to bring before him to be truly sure if she was the heiress.

"Kylo Ren's training must be complete before we strike again, against the Republic." Snoke said. "Send him here as soon as he is recovered. In the meantime send our most trusted and skilled spy into the Resistance."

"At your command Supreme Leader." Hux said leaving the throne room.

The holo-image of Rey from the interrogation stayed so Snoke could study it more. She is with Skywalker. Snoke thought sensing the girl was training, but couldn't locate her. Something happen between her and Kylo Ren. Snoke could sense it. So it was true. She was indeed strong with the Force. Untrained, but strong. Stronger then she knows. Skywalker won't train her. She has all she needs from when she entered Kylo Ren's mind. Her training had already began and she didn't know it. Kylo Ren awoke in a medical room. So he wasn't dead, but he soon will be as he had failed his master. Yet, why was he in medical room? The question was answered when General Hux walked into the medical room.

"Leave us." Hux ordered the medical droids and they did so. "Well, you are indeed lucky Ren. Supreme Leader hasn't ordered your death, but has informed me to bring you to him to complete your training."

"Complete my training." Kylo Ren said feeling relief at those words. "Even though I failed he believes I am still worthy."

"Still worthy or not I have my orders." Hux went on. "He has a interest in the scavenger you bought onto my base before it's destitution by the Resistance."

"She is strong with the Force and the one I've been seeking." Kylo Ren said seating up.

"Really?" Hux said giving off sarcasm in his voice. "Didn't know you were seeking a young girl? Who best you in every way possible. She escapes you. She out probe you and defeats in lightsaber combat."

"She didn't best me." Kylo Ren said getting angry. "I went easy on her. I know she is the one I seek because for fourteen years I had visions of her. She will be by my side and with the First Order, and if Supreme Leader has a interest in her then I suggest you learn your place quickly. Your base got easy destroyed because one ship got passed the shields. How do you explain that? You can't and I'm surprise Leader Snoke hadn't demanded you explain it to him."

"Well, going easy on her was your own mistake." Hux said bitterest in his voice. "The map would have been ours and the scavenger before Supreme Leader, and you wouldn't be in here getting batched up because she beat you in combat."

Not wanting to stay any longer General Hux left the medical room leaving Kylo Ren to dwell on his thoughts. Hating to admit it, but Hux was right. If he didn't decide to go easy on her they would have found Skywalker and he would have a new powerful ally. She still could. Those visions he had for years since his mother finally gave in and sent him away. Rey! Even thinking her name gave him chills and his heart beats. She was his bride and by his side. A smile appeared on his face. He will find her and ask for permission of marriage to Supreme Leader Snoke. Weeks went by. Fully recovered Kylo Ren was given training he never seen nor faced before. Attack after attack whether it was by the Force or by Force lighting even saber attacks from his knights of Ren. This time he wasn't going to lost so easily. Not to her. He will capture her and have her, and their children powerful. He could feel her. See her yet he didn't know where in the galaxy she was.

"I have to face what?" Rey asked she had removed her grey vest. "Right now, but it's going to rain."

"Yep!" Luke said. "It's likes the rain. Best time for hunting. The porgs will be happy."

"Why?" Rey asked.

"Because the sea creature comes onto land when it rains." Luke explained. "You confront it and use the Force, and don't forget the lightsaber."

"You're serous?" Rey said Luke didn't answered just walked away. "No, he's mad. Gone insane. OK, I can do this. The cave. The same cave I was in earlier. Was it there when I was in there. Luke!"

"The natives asked me to tell you to do this test in order for you to stay here." Luke said smiling. "Have fun."

Great! Rey thought it was in there with her. So the sea creature knows her scent. So it will know when she was outside the cave. Rey took a deep breath and brace herself for a fight. Kylo Ren open his eyes and took on multiple attacks. Taking each opponent down. Releasing his rage into a roar. Rey roared as the sea creature attacked her. Dodging it's mouth. She jumped high and then swing the lightsaber over her head to strike, but missed as the sea creature was too fast for her. What was she doing wrong? Confront the creature he said. Wait, confront not fight. Reach out with the Force. Rey close her eyes. Took a deep breath and let go.

"Enough!" Snoke commanded. "Kylo Ren walk with me."

"Yes, Supreme Leader." Kylo Ren obeyed.

"Your training it has improve." Snoke said walking down a hall. "I can sense it you are indeed stronger then ever. However I also sense something else. Someone else. The scavenger! She haunts your mind."

"Supreme Leader she is the other one." Kylo Ren said no shame in his voice. "Fourteen years I had visions of her. I asked once. Even begged Skywalker to let me go and find her. She was scared and alone."

"Yes!" Snoke spoke curling his fingers together. "I have investigated in the background of the scavenger from Jakku and found far more then she even knows herself."

"Supreme Leader?" Kylo Ren asked. "I have a re ..."

"Your request is approve." Snoke said cutting Kylo Ren. "The heir of Darth Vader and the heir of Palpatine together. Yes, the Republic release a false report of the death of The Palpatine bloodline. The scavenger! The girl! She is the great granddaughter of Sheev Palpatine."

"The emperor!" Kylo Ren spoke stocked. "My visions and yet Skywalker stopped me to get her. Her life! Her whole life force to scavenge to survive."

"Organa does not know." Snoke continued. "She was fooled by the very same Republic she helped built. Because she wouldn't approve of a innocent child be committed to death all because she was Force sensitive. If you were allowed by Skywalker to find her. She would be here now. The foreseen heiress Sheev Palpatine spoke of before his death when his will was finally found. He knew his son and grandson were not going to be Force sensitive, but his great granddaughter and she to take his place."

"Her family must've known and sacrifice themselves to keep her safe." Kylo Ren spoke as he remembered a screaming little girl. Her voice echoed in his head. "Their deaths. Their sacrifice will not be in vein."

"The junk dealer gave us this." Snoke said taking a small device out of his golden robe. "He had placed a tracker on the ship that once belong to Han Solo. Find her. Bring her ... Home!"

 **Please review. Sorry for the grammar. I hope I haven't made it too long for you guys. A request was made for Rey and Kylo Ren's connection in the Force, and Rey's back story of her family. I also figured Leia wouldn't know the truth. I mean who would support a innocent child to death? Leia wouldn't so I figured the Republic would give her a false report. Time skip in the next part.**


	5. Confession

**One shot prequel to I Will Be By Your Side, But Not The Dark Side. How I think Rey will fall in love? With who, you ask? With Ben Solo. Reylo is happening fingers crossed. Best part of mush up name the lo in Reylo can also be used when Kylo Ren becomes Ben Solo again. Please review sorry about grammar.**

 **Part Five: Comfession**

Rey was in a room. Her arms were crossed as she sat on the lever couch. She liked General Organa's soft red couch back on D'Qar in the Resistance base. The lightsaber she had was gone. She lost. To him. Well, he had more years on her on how to use the Force? Luke said she had training in both her mind and heart. What happen? What went wrong? A silver protocol droid walked up to Rey with a silver tray of tea.

"M'lady would you like some tea?" the protocol droid asked. "My master Lord Red will be back soon and around this time he has tea. A old habit from when he was younger he seems he cannot shake off or so he said."

"I'll happily throw it at him." Rey responded.

"Oh, dear!" the protocol droid said worried. "I will place the tray down here. Lord Ren welcome home. Your tea is ready. Your guest prefer to throw it at you."

"I can sense that before entering." Kylo Ren said taking off his cape. "Thank you N-4TH you may leave us until I need your assistance."

"Of course sir." the protocol droid N-4TH said before leaving.

"Damn droid ratted on me." Rey said annoyed.

"N-4TH is programmed to inform me if my guests are unhappy or show signs of aggression towards me." Kylo Ren explained. "So, don't blame him for his programming. He's only doing his job as my protocol droid."

"I like C-3PO better." Rey said her tone remain the same.

Kylo Ren sign as he poured tea for him and for Rey. Remembering what Supreme Leader said. Romance her. Woo her. Win her heart. The vision was clear she will marry him and they will have three children. Clearly she wanted to throw the tea at him and he would easily stop it. Still he had to win her over and make her, his. They were destined to be together. He wanted to seat with her, but the feeling he was getting was clear she didn't want to be near him. He sat down on the lever couch and she moved away from him still seating on the lever couch. OK! He thought don't give up she will come around.

"Do you take sugar?" Kylo Ren asked trying his best.

"No thank you." Rey said her tone bitter.

"Sugar will sweeten the bitterness in your tone." Kylo Ren said hoping a joke will make her smile.

"If it's that good you have it then." Rey said turning away.

Nope, it did not. How the hell did Han Solo do it? How did a smuggler woo a princess? Then married and had a child. Think! He thought this wasn't working. Maybe the Force will help. He took a slip from his tea. OK! Let's try this. Relax use the same charm you seen him use when he was home. Sweetheart I'm home. Kylo Ren thought back he would hear Han Solo say when he walk through their home. Leia smiling happily at him from him calling her sweetheart. There try that. Kylo Ren turn to face Rey who was looking at him with a frown on her face.

"What?" Kylo Ren said confused.

"Really, you think calling me sweetheart is going to work all because your father called your mother sweetheart." Rey said reading his mind.

"Well, somehow a smuggler manage to charm a princess." Kylo Ren said annoyed with the connection they have. "Yes Han Solo did call Leia Organa sweetheart and it made her smile. I thought maybe you'll like to be called sweetheart being you like that nerfherder so much."

"Your the nerfherder." Rey spat back. "I hate you!"

"I love you." Kylo Ren yelled. "Why can't you love me?"

"Because I love Ben Solo." Rey said unable to keep in she began to cry. "And I wished I met him sooner not through stories and holo-pads. Now he is you, a monster. You killed Han Solo your father."

"I didn't want to." Kylo Ren said getting up and walking away. "I knew where he was. Where he was hiding? I wanted to avoid it so I walked away hoping he walk away or stay hidden, but instead he comes out of hiding and calls for me. I had no choice, but to face him and take his life."

"You had no choice?" Rey said getting up. "You had a choice. You chose not to face him. You could've push him away. Instead you put that horrible lightsaber through him and let him fall to his death."

"After he forgave me." Kylo Ren said touching the right side of his where his scar was. "I put my lightsaber through him and he forgave me. Like that. I thought he hated me, but no he still cared and love me. A monster. He still loved his son, a monster."

"That's is love." Rey said tears were clear down her cheeks. "He loved you and you kill him. All because you thought you had no choice."

"Rey, please let me love you." Kylo Ren said going down on one knee to Rey. "I am Ben Solo. This is me now. Please, will you marry me? My heart will always be your's and your's alone. We can have a family."

Rey was silence. She didn't have an answer for him. She loved Ben Solo not Kylo Ren. How can anyone love a man that killed his own father? Whether he regretted it or didn't want to kill his own father. He did it. Ben Solo didn't kill Han Solo. Kylo Ren killed Han Solo. This man wasn't Ben Solo. Yet through his eyes she could see him. She could see Ben Solo. She could sense him trying to break free. A family he said to her. She has one and that is the Resistance not the First Order despite her bloodline as the great granddaughter of Sheev Palpatine.

"Rey, my love why won't you answer me?" Kylo Ren asked unable to bare the silence between them.

"Because I haven't got an answer." Rey said looking away.

Silence once again fell upon them. It was clear she was torn between her answer. Yes or no? He was expecting no, but hoping she say yes to him. Yet she would only say yes to Ben Solo and say no to Kylo Ren. Don't give up a voice told him. Don't give up the voice continue. Her heart belongs to another and he is you. The voice was soft and kind like something from a dream. Somehow that voice calmed him. Even though he never heard this voice before he could tell it was a woman's voice and yet it was so familiar to him. She needs time the voice spoke one last time. Kylo Ren got up and then left Rey alone. He had to give Rey time. He went to see Snoke.

 **Please review. Sorry for the grammar. I hope I haven't made it too long for you guys. I know time skip sorry. I have no idea what is going to happen on Ahch-To? So, I did a time skip and I know Kylo Ren is going to beat her, and capture her because she is strong in Force. Of course Kylo Ren was going to tell Rey what Supreme Leader told him on Ahch-To? Guess the voice?**


	6. War

**One shot prequel to I Will Be By Your Side, But Not The Dark Side. How I think Rey will fall in love? With who, you ask? With Ben Solo. Reylo is happening fingers crossed. Best part of mush up name the lo in Reylo can also be used when Kylo Ren becomes Ben Solo again. Please review sorry about grammar.**

 **Part Six: War.**

Space. Dark. Cold. Quiet. BOOM! Ships being destroyed. Being shot down and destroyed. People dying. The Resistance Base was being attacked. Resistance fighters being killed. They couldn't escape. Blaster guns firing every time. Screams of terror. Droids were destroyed and taken apart. Rey woke with a deep breath. Tears streaming down her cheeks. Kylo Ren didn't return. So she took the bed. It was quite big. Meant for two people. Was Kylo Ren hoping she lay with him she thought. But it didn't happen as he didn't return. She waited up for him, but he never return. Was he giving her space? She didn't know like that dream she had or was it a vision. It felt so real. Was it real? Or is it happening right now?

"War?" Kylo Ren asked. "The Republic is willing to go to war?"

"Indeed!" Snoke spoke his voice cold. "My spies have informed me of this and Organa is trying to convince the Senate not to go through with it."

"If history is to tell us anything the Clone Wars did not end well for the Republic." General Hux spoke. "Maybe we can use this to our adventage. They are weak from the lost of their fleet and the Resistance haven't relocated their base. A report from our spy on the inside. She is doing a wonderful job fooling them all."

"Good!" Snoke said with a smile before turning to Kylo Ren. "How goes the romancing of Lady Palpatine?"

"Slowly!" Kylo Ren answered a bit hesitant.

"Slowly?" Snoke said raising an eye-brown.

"Sounds like Ren hasn't got the charm as hoped." General Hux said a smirk.

Kylo Ren narrowed his eyes at General Hux. How he wish to take his lightsaber and wipe away that smirk off General Hux's face? Right there and right now, but sadly Snoke still see use out of the orange hair nerfherder. Sensing Snoke wasn't in the mood of seeing the two men fighting. Kylo Ren decide to give an honest answer to Supreme Leader by also giving him least details as possible to him.

"She is stubborn." Kylo Ren said his voice calm. "She has accepted her bloodline, but refuse to embrace her full inheritances. She refuses the dark side and refuses me because of the dark side."

"Her heart belongs to another." Snoke said he senses the truth. "She may refuse you now, but she won't for long. This war will effect the universe itself. Bargain with her. We can indeed use, the war to our advantage."

"Supreme Leader!" General Hux spoke up, but become quiet when Snoke stared at him darkly.

"General!" Snoke said his voice dark he wasn't done talking. "Kylo Ren, show her the garden we have, women enjoy flowers."

"Of course Supreme Leader!" Kylo Ren said bowing before he left.

"General, a private word with you." Snoke spoke. "Lady Palpatine will give in and the children foreseen will be powerful, and through them the First Order will raise. Bringing the Republic down along with the Resistance."

"But she won't allow you anywhere near her." General Hux said,but remembering his place before Snoke. "What makes you think she'll allow the children to be train by the dark side Supreme Leader?"

"They will unknowing to Lady Palpatine I can train them from a far through Kylo Ren." Snoke said with a smirk. "He will train the children and they will be loyal to him and to the First Order, but I cannot have both of them knowing this at all."

"What are my orders Supreme Leader?" General Hux said.

"When the children are born report to me their teachings and training." Snoke continued his smirk darken. "Watch them and make sure they are happy with their lives here. They will see the First Order is greater and the galaxy will belong to us."

"Why can't Kylo Ren not know?" General Hux asked.

"He will do everything for Lady Palpatine make her happy even leave the First Order." Snoke said. "I cannot lost him to the light and she is the light, but she must bare the children as she is strong with the Force and so will the children. They will bring a true iron fist to the First Order and a empire that will never fall."

"Ah, at last we will truly bring order to the galaxy and a powerful empire will rule in that galaxy of order." General Hux said breathing in. "I can already smell victory for the First Order."

"Inform our spy that peace will come to the First Order and the Republic by marriage." Snoke said. "Once Lady Palpatine agrees to marriage to Kylo Ren."

The garden was so nice. Fresh air. Rey took a deep breath letting the air flow into her lungs and sweet smells of the flowers through her nose. This was wonderful. What a lovely sight? And who knew the First Order had this, beauty. It remind her the flowers she found on Jakku. It reminds her everywhere has beauty. Kylo Ren smiled as he watch Rey enjoy the garden. Flowers who knew she was like any other woman in the galaxy. He should've thought of flowers at the start to woo her. These flowers made Rey smile. Her beautiful smile. How he melt at her beauty. This. He thought this could all be ours if she accepts the marriage proposal.

"Rey?" Kylo Ren called. "Do you like this?"

"Yeah, I do!" Rey answered with a smile. "It's so beautiful."

"Your beautiful." Kylo Ren said. "This can be your's. All of it. Here. There is enough space here for you and I to raise our family."

"That's why bought me here." Rey said with a frown.

"Rey, please." Kylo Ren plead.

"I'm not stupid." Rey said angrily. "Yes I would like it, but I don't want the galaxy or you."

"Republic is willing to go to war and sadly it will be a very bad war." Kylo Ren shouted. "I don't want to bring up children in a war. We both know the war will end badly for everyone. Neither side will win. Do you want that?"

"No, I don't, but I can't turn my back on my friends." Rey said hugging herself.

"If we get married they will be spared and no one goes to war." Kylo Ren said he wanted to hold her so badly. "I won't force you Rey, but for the sake of the galaxy and for the sake of everyone we must marry, and bare children. Our family will get the best of everything and we'll be happy."

"Let me think about it." Rey said looking away from Kylo Ren.

Kylo Ren took a deep breath as he let Rey make a decision. A decision he hope she accept. The country would be a very nice place to raise their children. Fresh air. Green grass with flowers. Children laughing and playing in the field. The best education for them and a fine home. He could teach them the ways of the Force. Him, Rey and their children living happily this way. Rey looked over the field of beautiful flowers. Her heart beating as she let old happy memories locked away by the Force flow back into her mind.

"Daddy, you're home." a young Rey said happily running to her father.

"Reyanna my sunshine." Horatio Palpatine said picking up his daughter. "Sunshine, what have you been up to today?"

"Helping mommy in the garden I can make flowers grow and bloom." young Rey said.

"Really! Sounds fun sorry daddy missed it today." Horatio Palpatine said holding his daughter.

Such happy memories they made Rey smile. Reyanna was her full name, but she was could Rey or Sunshine by her parents because to them she was their ray of sunshine. They truly loved her. Love. It's strange. Kylo Ren said to her, he loves her somehow she felt he only loves her because of the Force or her bloodline. Why does he love her? _I love you because you're strong Rey._ A voice said in her head it was Kylo. Rey frown, but refuse to look at him. _When I said let me think about it, that doesn't mean you can enter my head whether it's open or not._ Her voice tone in their mind link was angry. How dare he enter her mind without permission? Granted she did that once and that's how he got her off guard, but her thoughts were her own and not his to invade. Rey wondered is this what they died for, for her to fight in a war.

 **Please review. Sorry for the grammar. I hope I haven't made it too long for you guys. I wanted to leave it there because I went through different names Rey could be short for. Reyanna sounded right to me and of course put a plot in there. Episode VIII is going to be epic can't wait. I'm shipping two character in the next chapter.**


	7. Undercover

**One shot prequel to I Will Be By Your Side, But Not The Dark Side. How I think Rey will fall in love? With who, you ask? With Ben Solo. Reylo is happening fingers crossed. Best part of mush up name the lo in Reylo can also be used when Kylo Ren becomes Ben Solo again. Please review sorry about grammar.**

 **Part Seven: Undercover.**

Finn and Rose managed to get on board without anyone noticing them. Finding the locker rooms they found uniforms that match each others sizes. Finn had encountered a Stormtrooper from another squad who saw him and recognize him. Finn panicked with fear. They were caught and done for or so he thought.

"FN-2187 is that you?" The Stormtrooper said happily. "An officer way to go, got yourself promoted."

"Yes, I did." Finn said with a smiled so this Stormtrooper didn't know his betrayal a few weeks back. His heart was pounding. "Didn't even try. Just worked hard and look at me now."

"Wow!" The Stormtrooper said. "Phasma must be proud. You know you were her top trooper. Heard about your squad, but you lived and now a commander. Wow!"

"Sir!" Rose spoke up. "We're going to be late sir."

"Right, as you were trooper." Finn said his face strong.

"Yes, sir." The Stormtrooper said showing respect to Finn by saluting. "Lieutenant, madam."

The Stormtrooper went back to his duties leaving both Finn and Rose. Once the Stormtrooper was gone Finn finally took a breath of relief. Quickly without anyone spotting them, they hide in dark corner of the hallway they were in. Out of sight they could speak, but quietly so no one could hear them.

"Thanks!" Finn breath.

"No problem." Rose said relieved herself. "I saw other Resistance fighters speak to higher officers like that. So I went for it and it worked. Got us out of that awkward scene."

"I thought you didn't trust me?" Finn said their relationship didn't start off so well. "I mean you didn't give me the same attitude Poe gave me."

"That's before you saved my life in Canto Bight." Rose said looking sad. "Look, Finn about what happen at the base? I'm sorry! I know it wasn't your fault that the First Order attacked the Resistance. I just angry which isn't a good excuse, but I lost my sister and sadly I release my anger on the wrong person."

"Hey, don't worry about it." Finn said with a smile putting an hand on Rose's left shoulder reassuring her. "I'm not mad. I never had a sibling so I wouldn't know on it, but I know your sister died to make sure everyone got out of there before more of us were lost. Right, now she would be proud of you. Still fighting for what you believe in something the First Order never gave me choice to do until I met Poe, Rey and you."

"Finn!" Rose said with a sweet smile.

Finn smiled back at Rose he had never anyone like her. Maybe one other and that was Rey, but he felt something with Rose. Nothing he ever felt before. It felt nice, warm and welcoming as he looked into her eyes. Her smile made his heart melt like the sun melting a frozen lake at the beginning of spring. They fought and didn't get along, but somehow that was changing between.

"Excuse me!" spoke a man's voice a radio. "Sorry interrupt this lovely moment between you two. However in order for me to hack the First Order's systems I need you two to unlock the fire walls. These Imperial wannabes are smarter then their moms and dads."

"Right, DJ forgot about him." Finn said feeling embarrassed.

"Yes, the panel to control center is here." Rose said turning around taking something small out of uniform pocket. "Who knew the general knew a slicer?"

"Knew me!" DJ spoke again. "She is on the one who got me locked up. You hack into a Senator's computer and she hacks you back, and gets you arrested. I think she was mad I saw her pictures of her husband and son that's all her computer had pictures of family."

"I didn't know General Organa had a son." Rose said as she started disconnecting and reconnecting wires. "I thought she and Solo were too busy to have kids."

"Well, they had one and let's say I had the pleasure of meeting the guy." Finn said sounding bitter.

Meanwhile in the command center General Hux was talking by holo-voice to the First Order spy. Their voice was changed to keep his and her's identity a secret. This was Finn and Rose's mission. Hack into the First Order's systems and find out who was the spy. Leia Organa had a feeling something was wrong when everything seems too easy for them before the First Order attacked the Resistance Base. Rose got through and the connection was compete as DJ started hacking the systems for Rose and Finn to listen in on them.

"I have an impotent message from Leader Snoke." General Hux spoke not hiding the smile on his face. "The heiress is stubborn and the Republic is willing to go to war unless she agrees to marry Kylo Ren."

"The heiress!" the spy spoke their voice sounding neither male or female. "War would be declared between the Republic and the First Order. A war the Republic even with the Resistance won't win."

"True, however this will save time if peace can be created by marriage." General Hux spoke again. "Your orders are to find more about the false report I'm sure General Organa would love to know why her great Republic would resort to Empire ways?"

"That is a good point." the spy reply. "I will and report back in do time."

"How is operation divide and conquer going?" General Hux asked.

"Perfect!" the spy spoke. "Half the Resistance is on Organa's side and the other is on Vice Admiral Holdo's side. Organa doesn't expert a thing and the First Order hiding in plain sight."

"Excellent!" General Hux spoke his smirk widens. "Keep it up. Supreme Leader Snoke will be very happy with this. The Resistance will fall and no war is going to stop us. Hux out!"

The communion was cut off and DJ got it all. He recorded the whole conversation between General Hux and the spy. Now all he had to do was start clearing up the voice changer to find out who the spy is and report it to General Organa. He was about to radio Finn and Rose when he heard, the Stormtrooper from earlier walk into command center telling General Hux he saw FN-2187 in a commander uniform. Alarms went off their cover was blown. At this point Kylo Ren had returned with Rey back from the garden wondering what was going on?

 **Please review. Sorry for the grammar. I hope I haven't made it too long for you guys. Hope you guys liked that part. Don't want to focus too much on Rey and Kylo Ren. Now I left DJ by his movie code-name because I have no idea what he is going to be called in the movie. However I think the First Order is doing a divide and conquer within the Resistance. Old school, but effected in military.**


	8. Bargain

**One shot prequel to I Will Be By Your Side, But Not The Dark Side. How I think Rey will fall in love? With who, you ask? With Ben Solo. Reylo is happening fingers crossed. Best part of mush up name the lo in Reylo can also be used when Kylo Ren becomes Ben Solo again. Please review sorry about grammar.**

 **Part Eight:** **Bargain**

Kylo Ren followed by Rey entered the armory where Captain Phasma was instructing her troops. She turned and bowed to Kylo Ren, and to Rey as everyone on the ship knew who she was and addressed her accordingly. Out of true respect and out of fear of Kylo Ren if no one spoke to Rey correctly they would face his wrath.

"Captain Phasma report!" Kylo Ren demanded.

"Sir, Resistance spies on the ship." Captain Phasma spoke her tone angry. "The traitor FN-2187 is on board."

"Finn!" Rey said stocked.

"Yes, M'lady." Captain Phasma said with a bow.

"Find them and bring them to me, and I am aware you want to deal with the traitor, Phasma." Kylo Ren said giving orders. "I wish to get enough information out of him, myself. Painfully! Take Lady Palpatine to my chambers."

"Kylo, no!" Rey protest. "Finn is one of my friends."

"The traitor you call Finn and one of your friends abandon the First Order." Kylo Ren said turning to face Rey. "He single handily freed a prisoner and joined the Resistance, and destroyed the Star Killer Base."

"And if he didn't I wouldn't have left Jakku, and be standing here. Now would I?" Rey said reminding him.

Every Stormtrooper went quiet even Captain Phasma. No one not even General Hux spoke to Lord Kylo Ren that way before nor corrected him when he was wrong. Yet, Rey spoke to him like he was lower then her. Kylo Ren took a deep breath. Dammit she's right. He thought, if the former Stormtrooper didn't betray them. He wouldn't have bump into Rey and left that backwater planet, and they wouldn't have met.

"For you Rey I will go easy on him." Kylo Ren said calmly. "However I cannot make sure he is unharmed. I'm sorry! Take Lady Palpatine back to my chambers she'll be safe there."

"At once sir!" Captain Phasma obeyed. "M'lady this way. FC-2298 and FC-2389 come with me to escort Lady Palpatine to the safety of Lord Ren's chambers."

"Yes, madam!" both Stormtroopers FC-2298 and FC-2389 spoke standing upright.

"The rest of you have your orders." Captain Phasma said before leaving.

"Yes, madam!" the remaining Stormtroopers said before carrying out their orders.

Rey follow Captain Phasma with the two Stormtroopers, FC-2298 and FC-2389 behind her. Rey was stuck in the middle as they escorted her back to Kylo Ren's chambers. Rey felt uneasy somewhere her friends were on the ship being hunted like animals. She wanted to help. She wanted to help them from being hurt and help them escape. Maybe with the Force she can locate them and figure out how she could help them escape the ship. Rey took a deep breath and touch out with the Force. Finn! She thought where are you? There in the cargo bay with another person, a woman. OK, no one has spotted them. Rey breath with relief. _Now, how can I help them?_ Rey thought then her eyes widen with stock. _You can't Rey I'm sorry, but thank you now I know where they are?_ Kylo Ren's voice spoke. The connection she forgot. _No, Kylo please!_ Rey plead, but got no reply.

"Lady Palpatine!" Captain Phasma called as Rey run passed her. "Troopers after her. Lord Ren will not be happy if anything happens to her."

"Yes, madam!" the two Stormtrooper said chasing after Rey.

Rey ran as fast as she could. Dodging officers and Stormtroopers even though Captain Phasma called after her. Rey used the Force to jump over officers as she made her way to the cargo bay. Praying she get there before Kylo Ren got there before her. Blaster fire! She was heading the right direction. Rey burst into the cargo. Kylo Ren had his lightsaber ignited and he had both Finn, and Rose in a Force freeze.

"Finn!" Rey called out. "Kylo, please no!"

"R-Rey, y-you're h-here." Finn said struggling between words.

"M-maker!" Rose said tears steam down her cheeks she was scared.

"Kylo, let them go!" Rey plead.

"Lord Ren apologies we tried to stop her." Captain Phasma said as she entered the cargo bay followed by the two Stormtroopers with her. "Ah, what a lovely sight? Prepare the prison cells."

"R-Rey!" Finn said struggling more.

"You dare speak to her in such manner." Kylo Ren said tightening his hold.

"Kylo, stop!" Rey said her plead turn to begging. "I beg of you. Please! I will marry you."

I will marry you. The words with her voice echoed through his head. I will marry you. They sound so sweet to his ears and in his mind. Her tone may have been pleading, but he knew she meant every word. As he turned to face her. A stock expression was seen upon his face. Slowly smile appeared. He moved towards Rey. He touched her cheek gently stoking the cheek with his trump. Finn watched in horror still frozen where he stranded with Rose. Did he hear her right? Marry him? No! He thought, but he did hear her right.

"You mean it?" Kylo Ren said softly to her.

"Yes!" Rey said looking at him directly in the eyes. "But you have to let them go. Unharmed and alive."

"Rey, I can't do that." Kylo Ren said.

"Sir!" Captain Phasma spoke up. "This is clearly a trick for the Resistance to escape with whatever information they have stolen."

"Phasma!" Kylo Ren said angrily. "If I wanted your opinion I'll ask for it. However I am a where of this. As Lady Palpatine is willing to gave herself for the First Order. For peace. For me. To these two unless we let them live. Unharmed and alive."

"And I will marry you, but if you don't let them go." Rey said her heart beating. "Unharmed and alive. Then I won't marry you."

Rey looked into Kylo's eyes. The plead. The truth. Both were there. She meant every word. Kylo Ren didn't look away from her and release both Finn and Rose in the Force freeze he had them in. Finn breath and yet couldn't believe it. Rey was going to marry that... That monster. No! She can't do it. He had to do something. Finn grab his blaster only to have it taken from him. He looked up from his empty hand and saw Rey had the blaster in her hand. She Force pulled it from him. Then with her free hand Force push Finn and Rose near a ship they could use.

"Lord Ren!" Captain Phasma said angrily.

"Let them go!" Kylo Ren said holding his hand up to Phasma. "Alive and unharmed! We must for peace that my marriage to Lady Palpatine will bring."

"Very well!" Captain Phasma said annoyed she gave in. "Troopers let the Resistance scrum go. Unharm and alive!"

Finn was stocked. He couldn't speak. He couldn't move. Rey was agreeing to this. She was agreeing to be Kylo Ren's wife for peace. Everything around him just went quiet as Rose pulled him up from the ground and into the shuttle ship they were Force push towards. Rose took the controls and flew out the cargo bay without any trouble or being attacked. Rey felt heavy on her heart. She could feel Finn's emotions. His stock. His terror. His disapproval. But she had to do something to make sure he lived and a war never happen.

 **Please review. Sorry for the grammar. I hope I haven't made it too long for you guys. Hope you guys liked that part. Wanted to get the reactions just right and Rey's scrafic for her friends. Of course Captain Phasma wouldn't be happy, but would you be happy if your best trooper betray you and you had to let him go?**


	9. Peace

**One shot prequel to I Will Be By Your Side, But Not The Dark Side. How I think Rey will fall in love? With who, you ask? With Ben Solo. Reylo is happening fingers crossed. Best part of mush up name the lo in Reylo can also be used when Kylo Ren becomes Ben Solo again. Please review sorry about grammar.**

 **Part Nine: Peace**

A few days past and a report was made. General Organa was revealed Finn and Rose were alright. At first the shuttle they return in she did thought the worse until she saw DJ's ship right behind them. Then news spread of peace by marriage between the Republic and First Order was broadcast throughout the galaxy by holo-net News. Luke and her saw it with their own eyes the holo-camera Rey was the one that saved them. DJ had hacked the footage for everyone at the Resistance to see to confirm Finn's report.

"Well, this is quite the turn of events." Holdo said in the briefing room. "Luke Skywalker home to support his sister and peace with come between the Republic and the First Order."

"The Senate has agreed to not go to war." Ackbar said going through the reports. "Out of good will they agreed to attend the wedding on the behalf of the Resistance."

"It's to stop a fight breaking out." Poe said with a frown. "Dammit, I should've gone on the mission. I could've stop Rey from agreeing to ... Marrying him."

Poe had to stop himself. Last time insulted the General's son she had slapped him a crossed the face. The room had gone quiet. It was hard to shallow. Rey had just join them and made so many friends here. She had fix their X-wings and B-wings along side other mechanics. She had bonded with them over meals. Poe had started liking Rey. Really liking her. Secretly he had feeling for Rey and hated the fact she was marrying that beast.

"Poe, I am aware of the situation." General Organa spoke. "However it is her decision and the Senate has agreed to not go to war with this union. The First Order gets the Outer Rim space while the Republic gets the Core worlds."

"Oh, yes creating peace." Holdo said smiling. "This avoids unnecessary bloodshed and I'm sure Bail Organa would agree to this if it means no war. I believe the young lady, Rey has made the right choice."

"At the cost of her freedom." Poe said angrily leaving the briefing room.

"I'll talk to him." Finn said going after his friend. "Poe! Poe wait up! Poe!"

Poe could hear Finn calling for him, but chose to ignore him as he walked down the halls. The new base was small hardly enough space between the condors. Kylo Ren of all people. A dark Force wielding murdering monster and she was going to give up her freedom for him. Why? For peace. She was strong with the Force and must've had a vision of their deaths. Compassion one of things he loved about her. Her caring heart as her hard life made it hard for her to trust anyone. Poe remember her telling him about the time she found a ship she started fixing by herself before two other scavengers found out what she was doing? She agreed to let them help her fix it up again to get it working again to sell it. However the two scavengers had other plans. They wanted to leave Jakku and took the ship after they got to Niima Post, and waited for Rey to leave the ship before taking off with the ship while she stayed for a family that wasn't coming back. He fell for then and he can't believe she was gone.

"Poe!" Finn place an hand on Poe's shoulder, snapping him out of thoughts. "Poe, come on man talk to me."

"I hate this!" Poe said trying to hold back tears. "When you were out for the count I was worried so was she and we were each other rocks worried about you. I fell in love with her when we talked about our lives before all of this. I should've told her how I felt. Now I can't because that bastard has her."

"I think he cares about her I saw it in his eyes." Finn said thinking back to cargo bay. "I never seen him like that before, but we can't stop her Poe we can't even go to the wedding."

"I'll happily disobey those orders." Poe said clinching his fist. "And shoot that monster dead."

"We weren't ordered." Finn said sadly. "It was a request from Rey."

"She's going to be a very unhappy wife to him." Poe said breaking into tears.

It finally hit him. Every emotion he felt just come out. Rage towards Kylo Ren. Sadness towards Rey. Hurt from his heart breaking. Finn gave Poe a hug. It was the only thing he could think of to help his friend get through this. Letting Poe cry into his jacket. Patting him gently on the back. After awhile the two men made their way to the canteen of the base. Rose was seating at a table. Finn called her in advance to get some hot drinks for them ready. Something to calm Poe down. Rose smiled at Poe giving a nice hot chef for him. Rey! He thought as he sat down hoping she heard his thoughts to her.

"The flowers you chosen have been ordered and a seamstress will arrive tomorrow to measure you for your wedding dress." the protocol Droid N-4TH said.

"Thank you N-4TH." Rey said. "Is there anything else I should know?"

"Just Supreme Leader Snoke expects a child within one of your marriage to my master Lord Ren." N-4TH answered. "I've never seen my master happy since coming into his service as his protocol droid. I look forward of servicing you mistress and the children you, and Lord Ren will have together."

"Of course!" Rey said she knew it through the Force she knew it. "What about the planet? What planet are we to web on? Somewhere warm I hope."

"Indeed, Chandrilla it's a Core world and Lord Ren's birth planet." N-4TH answered. "Around this time of the year of Chandrilla is having its summer season and lovely weather for your wedding to Lord Ren."

"Anything else for today?" Rey asked.

"Afternoon tea with Lord Ren in half an hour." N-4TH answered. "A time for you and Lord Ren to disgust details of your wedding. I will start preparations."

"Thank you N-4TH." Rey said looking out of the window of the ship.

Rey could've sworn she felt the thoughts of her friends. Their anger. Their sorrow. Their hurt. She understand why? She bond with them. Made friends. They were her family and General Organa was like a mother to her, and in a few more days she'll be her daughter-in-law and be giving her grandchildren. Grandchildren she'll won't be able to see and meet because Rey had to stay in Outer Rim unless she was visiting fancy balls in Core worlds. Her heart was breaking as she was going to miss her friends, but the sake of peace and bring Ben Solo back she had to do this. She had to marry Kylo Ren.

 **Please review. Sorry for the grammar. I hope I haven't made it too long for you guys. Hope you guys liked that part. I thought maybe Poe and Rey bond before she left to Ahch-Too and thus feelings could've happen between the two. However only Poe falls in love. I know love triangle come one drama is Star Wars. I like the bromance between Finn and Poe.**


	10. Secrets

**One shot prequel to I Will Be By Your Side, But Not The Dark Side. How I think Rey will fall in love? With who, you ask? With Ben Solo. Reylo is happening fingers crossed. Best part of mush up name the lo in Reylo can also be used when Kylo Ren becomes Ben Solo again. Please review sorry about grammar.**

 **Part Ten: Secrets.**

Dresses and jewelry of gold, silver and rare gems. Rey was being spoilt by all these things. Gifts from Kylo Ren. Saying she is his princess and will be treated as such. That vision still haunts her dreams. The explosions. The deaths. Both side destroying each other. Seeing these gift Kylo Ren bought for her made her think. Did he sense her fear and the vision that every night he hold her close to him to calm her.

"You have been showering her with gifts." Snoke said Kylo nodded in reply. "Has she been under stress? We cannot have our heiress under stress. Stress is bad for conceivement."

"I am aware." Kylo Ren answered. "I have made sure the wedding is to her liking and making her happy."

"Have you yet?" Snoke asked.

"Excuse me?" Kylo Ren said confuse.

"I believe Leader Snoke meant have you laid with her yet." General Hux explained.

"We share the same bed however we haven't yet." Kylo Ren said clearing his throat. "We want to wait until the wedding night."

"Need I remind you I expect a child within a year of your marriage if not then there will be a WAR!" Snoke said raising his voice. "Do not become weak Kylo Ren or like your father you will fall."

"Yes Supreme Leader." Kylo Ren said taking a breath.

"You are dismissed." Snoke said before turning to Hux he waited for Kylo Ren to leave. "The wedding is in two days. How is our spy doing?"

"Quite well however Lady Palpatine's friends are not happy with the wedding." General Hux spoke proudly. "They still are not aware of our spy and has half the Resistance doubting their General Organa."

"Good!" Snoke spoke with a smirk. "We have the Outer Rim and they have the Core worlds however not for long. The children Kylo Ren and Lady Palpatine will lead the First Order to conquering of the galaxy, and the destruction of the Resistance."

"What about Skywalker?" General Hux asked.

"Leave him to me." Snoke spoke darkly.

Vice Admiral Holdo was in her office typing on her desk holo computer filing reports. Humming happily to herself. The tone was simple. Similar to those who knew it. A smile appearing on her face as she continue to work and hum; Glory To The Empire. A silver protocol droid walked up to Vice Admiral Holdo.

"A message from Supreme Leader." The protocol droid said.

"Set up a secure channel and set up my voice modifier." Holdo said getting up from her desk. "K-6SJ lock the doors make sure no one comes in without my permission."

"Yes, mistress." The protocol droid K-6SJ spoke while following orders.

"Yes, Supreme Leader Snoke." Holdo said her voice changed by the device.

"I have another mission for you." Snoke said his own voice change. "Skywalker is still a threat as is his sister Organa. I need you bring distrust more into the Resistance more then ever. Break them by making them break each other."

"As you wish." Holdo said with a dark smile. "Held to the First Order."

A small laugh left her mouth as soon the holo-message ended. Orders given and received. Holdo cut off her personal secure channel and put the voice modifier device away. Divide and conquer. Her orders were clear pretend to be a loyal servant to the Republic and bring the Resistance down, and what better way then to bring it down from the inside. Empire was strong and ruled for twenty-five years however hold no iron fist. But the First Order was the phoenix that rose from the ashes of the Empire and have something far greater then power. An army of Force sensitives loyal to the First Order and soon through two powerful Force sensitive bloodline will be the fall of the Republic and the Resistance, and the rise of far more powerful empire then the Emperor himself couldn't imagine. Luke Skywalker felt cold shiver down his spine. It was the Force speaking to him. Something was wrong and he needed to be more alert then ever.

"Rose, I heard some people are leaving the Resistance." Finn said in the flight bay of the Resistance new base. "It is really true? You're not one of them."

"It's true, but I'm not one of them." Rose answered while fixing an B-Wing wing. "Pass me the touch there. If I leave then my sister's memory dies which means she truly dies. Whether I remember her or not I can't let what she did for the Resistance die."

"That's a relief and I'm glad you're still going for your sister." Finn said with a sign of relief and a smile. "She would be proud knowing you're still fighting the good fight."

"Yeah, so you are pretty good with a blaster and sure know how to pilot a ship." Rose said with a smile. "Wanna learn how to fix a machine?"

"Thanks I would love to learn how to fix a machine." Finn said claiming up the B-Wing to join Rose on the wing then he saw someone. "Luke Skywalker! He's finally left his quarters the generals gave him to stay."

"He looks worried." Rose said turning to look at the old Jedi. "Like he saw something bad."

"Finn, right?" Luke asked and Finn nodded. "And you're Rose right?" Rose nodded to answer his question. "I felt a disturbance in the Force and it's not a good feeling. I have to speak with my sister and with Poe Dameron right away. I believe there is a traitor among the Resistance and a spy of the First Order."

"Does this mean we stop the wedding?" Finn asked. "It's just if there is a traitor who is also a spy of the First Order as General Organa expected. Shouldn't we try to help Rey?"

"No!" Luke answered without hesitation. "Rey is where is she meant to be by my nephew's side. She is the only one who can save him. Heart breaking as it is they are two sides of the same coin. Old expression if you will, but Snoke's plan may be more then we believe. The wedding will keep peace and prevent unnecessary deaths."

"And hurt a good friend of mine." Finn said sadly.

"Poe has taken Rey's engagement to Kylo Ren pretty bad as he has feelings for her." Rose explained.

"That's why I need to talk to him?" Luke said. "We need to keep eyes and ears about for this spy. Somehow they are hiding and even from me. I can't even find them through the Force."

"And people are leaving for the Outer Rim worlds to help their families out since the Senate agreed to let the First Order take control of them." Rose said sounding worried.

"You're from the Outer Rim?" Finn said checking.

"Yeah, got a couple of cousins, aunts and uncles out there." Rose said taking Finn's hand squeezing it tight. "Me and Paige were born there. However we weren't raise there for very long. When dad got this mechanic business up and running we moved to one of the Core worlds, and we joined the Resistance and I'm not leaving I don't fear the First Order. Paige would want me to stay and fight."

"Good, we need all the help as I believe the Senate might be the same." Luke said with a small smile.

"General Organa believes that too." Finn said. "Poe, told me one of his missions for her. He had to steal a senator's ship and the First Order attacked. So there might be more."

"The Force!" Luke said calmly. "Whether Leia likes to admitted it subconsciously she is using it. It's the reason she was able to go uncover to get information for the Rebellion and survived being tortured. We talk about that part or the fact she killed Jabba the Hutt. Another story for another time."

"Funny, Maz said that about the lightsaber she had." Finn said remembering. "What are going to do then?"

Luke didn't answer as R2-D2 come rolling in with BB-8 followed Poe Dameron. Just the man Luke wanted to speak with as he saw Poe holding a travel bag. As Luke thought Poe was going to try and stop the wedding. Luke gave Poe one look a look Rey would've gave Poe to tell him don't do it. Poe dropped the bag. Finn and Rose watched taking each others hands feeling for Poe's broken heart.

 **Please review. Sorry for the grammar. I hope I haven't made it too long for you guys. Hope you guys liked that part. Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed it. I am hoping for a double romance and maybe a love rival. However I have an idea that the Senate is corrupted and Holdo is a First Order spy. Snoke won't keep the peace and use Rey to breed with Kylo Ren, but knows the Light will bring Ben Solo back and is ready to dispose of him, and use the children as perfect loyal warriors to bend to Snoke's will.**


End file.
